


A Simple Request

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Host Hatake Kakashi, Host club AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Shisui and Kakashi find they've been enjoying themselves so much that they've lost track of time, and Kakashi decides to end their night together with a request for a proper date.Kiss: Cheek Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Simple Request

Hatake Kakashi. Easily the most beautiful man that Shisui had ever had the pleasure of meeting and one of the most intelligent that he had ever shared a conversation with. It was clear why Kakashi was such a sought after host, which made it even more amazing that he had chosen Shisui as one of the select few customers that he would take care of himself. 

Shisui wasn’t quite sure how long he had been at the host club today. He only vaguely remembered coming in with Itachi and being seated in his usual spot to wait for Kakashi. From across the room he could see his little cousin being greeted by Tenzo almost instantly, and he was quite happy to watch the pair while Tenzo poured Itachi a drink and helped him pick out a snack from the menu. But then Kakashi showed up in that gorgeous black suit of his and Shisui was done for.

At some point he did recall Itachi waving goodbye towards him before making his exit from the host club, but that had only managed to distract him from his conversation with Kakashi for a moment. Which was how he found himself in his current situation. Still entangled in his conversation with Kakashi, drink in hand and laughter in his voice as Tenzo made his way over to their table.

“You two going to stay here all night?” Tenzo smiled over at the pair, laughing when Kakashi looked up at him with confusion “Senpai, it’s 1 in the morning. You know, closing time?”

“Oh,” Kakashi glanced back over at Shisui and gave him a sad smile “I guess I lost track of time.”

“I guess we were just having a bit too much fun,” bringing his glass up to his lips, Shisui finished off the last of the sweet drink Kakashi had topped up for him just ten minutes ago. “Until next time.”

Getting up from his seat, Shisui started towards the door. Before he could get very far though, a hand settled on his bicep and pulled his attention back to Kakashi. He was a little confused about why he was being stopped. There was a lot of work that Kakashi had to do even after closing before he could go home. Shisui knew because during one of his many visits he had decided to ask, and Kakashi seemed more than happy to list out all of the things that he did at the Host club.

Which was a lot, especially given that he was apparently the owner of the club.

“You know,” Kakashi started to lead him towards the door as he spoke. “If you want to hang out outside of the club one day I wouldn’t mind. Save you a little money.”

Shisui stopped in his tracks. “A-are you,” he turned to look at Kakashi, a little confused by what had just been said to him “Are you asking me out? On a date?”

“Only if you say yes,” Kakashi clarified, suddenly uncertain about the offer he had just made. “if it’s a no, then I have said nothing and I’ll see you next Tuesday when you return and hopefully still request my company.”

A date. He couldn’t believe his ears. Hatake Kakashi had just asked him out on a date and to top it all off, he was embarrassed about it. Scared that Shisui would say no and that he’d have to play it off as ‘no big deal’. It was adorable.

Coming to a stop at the front door, Shisui turned to face Kakashi. A bright smile was plastered on his face. “Well, in the case, are you free tomorrow night?”

Uncertainty gave way to that cool confidence that Shisui was much more used to seeing on Kakashi’s face. “I think I can get the night off,” touching a finger to his chin Kakashi turned his eyes up towards the ceiling and smiled slightly ‘the boss might be a bit of an ass about it, but I think he’ll let me have it.”

“Well, tell him to give you a break this time,” Shisui smiled “I know you’re pretty lazy on shift, but you still deserve a break.”

“Not sure he’ll listen to me, but I’ll give it a go.” Chuckling, Shisui leaned in close and pressed a quick kiss against Kakashi’s cheek, ignoring the feeling of the fabric that hid the bottom half of the man’s face from view. Perhaps if he was getting a date he would finally get to see what exactly Kakashi kept so guarded from the world around him. 

“Either way, I’ll pick you up at five here,” Shisui offered with a soft smile “Have a good night, and try not to give Tenzo too much trouble.”

“It’s too late for that!” Tenzo called from behind the bar “As soon as he entered my life it was ruined!”


End file.
